


A Feather's Width

by whiteraven1606



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Threesome - M/M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander has wings, Ronon has a fetish for feathers, and Jon is laughing.</p><p>Written for Five Acts on LJ for Nightshadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feather's Width

They found out Willow’s magic protections on Xander interacted with Atlantis oddly the hard way. Xander reached over his shoulder to touch the bend of his new wing.

“I’m never going to live this down.”

In the corner, Jon was laughing into his hand. Ronon was busily grooming the feathers of one of Xander’s wings, and it was becoming arousing. Xander tried to ignore it as his skin started to prickle and warmth spread through him.

Xander managed to convince everyone he’d be better off in his own room. Getting there was an adventure as Xander’s balance tried to adjust to the difference. Ronon couldn’t seem to stop touching them and it wasn’t helping Xander because his body kept shivering at the touches.

Jon trailed behind them still laughing.

****

Naked, Xander lay on his stomach with his wings spread wide. Ronon was moaning lightly as he slid his cock through the feather’s of Xander’s left wing. He cursed his missing eye, twisting as he strained to see what Ronon was doing in his blind spot. He could feel the pull and drag across each of his feathers in Ronon’s hand.

Jon rubbed at Ronon’s stomach as he rolled his hips. The feathers were pressed down against Ronon’s shaft gently, but it still was making Xander shudder with feeling.

Jon moved to settle between Xander’s spread legs. “Like something from a story.” Jon swept his hand down across Xander’s right wing. Panting, Xander thrust gently against the bed.

Jon held Xander’s ankle down as he ran his finger up the inside of Xander’s thigh. “Ronon, hold his other ankle down for me.”

Ronon’s strokes didn’t even slow as he snaked hand around Xander’s other ankle and pressed it to the bed.

Jon worked a finger into Xander’s ass and watched avidly as Xander’s wings quivered. Ronon was panting and leaned over to bite at Xander’s shoulder. Jon quickly added more fingers as Xander thrust his hips up to met Jon’s pressing in a third finger.

“More, oh...please, more.”

Jon spread more lube and slowly worked in his pinky as well. He held Xander’s ankle firmly as the little involuntary movements became more jerky. Ronon moved and started fucking another patch of feathers in Xander’s left wing. He was making the feathers slick and bunch from the leaking of Ronon’s cock.

Xander could feel the air flow across the wet feather’s that Ronon had moved on from. He whimpered as Jon pressed the wide part of his hand against Xander’s lube slicked hole. Trying to pull his knees under himself, Xander groaned at the pull of their hold on his ankles. He shuddered harder and reached back to pull himself wider, his fingers digging into his ass and thigh. Muttering pleas under his panting breath, Xander tried to stretch his wings, but they just fluttered. The pull of Ronon’s hold on his feathers was a deliciously painful feeling.

Ronon groaned and came, thrusting harder for a few strokes as his semen pulsed across Xander’s messy feathers. Jon thrust in unyieldingly until his whole fist was buried in Xander’s ass. Then he pulled back smooth and quick, which caused Xander’s muscles to spasm and his wings to try to pull in.

The pain from Ronon’s hold on his wing mingled with the wonderful stretch in Xander’s ass and with a drawn out moan, Xander shuddered his way through coming hard. Jon groaned as Ronon used his messy had to jack him off until he came across Xander’s thighs.

As Xander limply lay there, Jon kept twisting his wrist to minutely move his fist inside Xander. Jon watched the twitches in Xander’s wings avidly and kept making them happen for a long time after Xander had closed his eyes.

Finally, Jon gently pulled out and Ronon was there with a wet cloth to help clean up. “Thanks.”

“Can he keep the wings?” Ronon sounded hopeful.

Jon grinned at him. “We’ll have to see what happens, but I’m with you, buddy.”

Ronon rumbled and leaned over to nip at the bottom side of where Xander’s wing met his back. Jon rubbed Ronon’s back as he worked at sucking up a hickey on the skin of the join. Beneath them, Xander shivered and spread his legs wider before going limp again.

Jon kissed Ronon’s neck tattoo. “We’ll talk him into it.”

Ronon grinned at him. “Good.” They wrapped Xander in the covers and began necking as they waited for Xander to wake up.


End file.
